leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nephrite (PGSM)
'''Nephrite '''is the second of the Shitennou to be introduced. This is the second live-action of the original manga character. Profile Nephrite was the second of the Shitennou to appear in the series. He was hot-tempered, jealous, violent, and impetuous. His main goal was to complete his mission (to find the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal) so that he could prove to Queen Beryl that he was the most worthy of the Shitennou, and gain her love. He is the main rival of Jadeite for Beryl's attentions. Despite this, Queen Beryl seemed to like him the least out of the four, and considered him useless. Appearance Nephrite Costume Breakdown This is a detailed breakdown of the Nephrite costume for cosplayers. Overall The shitennou all wear variations of the same uniform; Nephrite's is of a red/wine snakeskin pattern. Hair and Circlet Nephrite's red, spiked hair is held off his face with a black circlet of sorts. The circlet has a black, organic-looking, open-work pattern. It is very similar to the one seen on Metalia Endymion in Act 48. Shoulder Armor and Sash Nephrite's shoulder armor doesn't match. His right epaulet has the same red snakeskin bas as his uniform, is edged in matte orange and has a raised gold pattern on it. The left epaulet (covered by the sash) doesn't appear to have the gold pattern. The sash itself attaches to the belt of the uniform. The decoration begins halfway to the shoulder and is a combination of gold wire and red feathers with gold shafts and veins. Cape Nephrite's cape attaches beneath the epaulets. It is a shiny, satin-like material with permanent 1"-2" pleats in it. It ends just below the bottom edge of his jacket. The cape is wide enough (when the pleats are extended) to pull over his face when grasped from the bottom. Jacket/Coat The jacket seems to be some sort of variation on a single-breasted frock coat with a mandarin collar. The jacket ends at the top of the inseam and is belted across the waist. The collar has two golden, curled ornaments that are the same on the other three shitennou. The clasps of the shirt are of an double-layered, organic-looking design with golden shine. They aren't as shiny as the gold patterns on his armor. Nephrite's right sleeve has a studded pattern running from his shoulder to the wrist. The design seems to have either a flame or feather theme. The gloves are white cotton. Pants and Boots The pants are the same fabric as the jacket. They tuck into the boots and blouse out. The boots are black, knee-high and leather. Biography Event Prior to PGSM He was Prince Endymion′s guardian. Present Storyline Nephrite's orders were to find the Illusionary Silver Crystal (Ginzuishou) while Jadeite collected human energy. Without any reliable information, however, Nephrite continually chased after both fake crystals and the fake Princess. After repeated failures (and attacking Dark Mercury after she mocked him), Queen Beryl got fed up and banished him from her sight. Despite Beryl's continual dismissal of him, Nephrite's loyalty never waivered. As he sat moping in some corner of the Dark Kingdom, Dark Mercury took pity on him and brought him a new cape to replace his torn one. When Sailor Moon finally freed Sailor Mercury from the Dark Kingdom's control, it was Nephrite who prevented Kunzite from killing her. Unfortunately, this act may have sealed his fate, and he was sacrificed by Beryl to prove that she really would hurt the Shitennou if Prince Endymion did not come to the Dark Kingdom. Luckily for Nephrite/Ami Mizuno shippers, he quickly reappeared in human form and by a few quirks of fate ended up working with Motoki Furuhata and Karaoke Crown. Clumsy in his human form and extremely angry at the world at large, he spent a good deal of his time taking out his frustration on both Motoki and the various equipment at Crown until more kindness from Ami sent him moping again. Nephrite no longer found himself so desperate to return to the Dark Kingdom and Beryl... In Special Act, he helps the rest of Shitennou work with Mamoru so they can defeat Queen Mio. They all later watch Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru's wedding. Trivia *Nephrite's hairstyle similar to Rubeus' and Hawk's Eye's hairstyle. Gallery Category:PGSM characters Category:PGSM Biographies Category:Male Category:Shitennou Category:Villains Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Golden Kingdom Category:Reformed characters